Many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with devices and services, such as mechanical means (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, and gesture. In addition, speech may be used to interact with computing devices. However, speech interactions are often more prone to errors than other types of user interactions. Errors and inaccuracies may include problems with speech recognition and understanding as well as with speech generation when responding to users.